<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loving You by RuffNTumble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941507">Loving You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuffNTumble/pseuds/RuffNTumble'>RuffNTumble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paily Collection [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pretty Little Liars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, no beta we die like men, paily, paily anchors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuffNTumble/pseuds/RuffNTumble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige grinned at the sight of her girlfriend’s eyes. “Hey.”</p><p>They hadn’t seen each other in almost three weeks. Paige’s parents had essentially kept her under house arrest except for school and swim practice, which meant that she and Emily hadn’t even had a chance to see each other. They only had texts messages and emails, and after what they went through, that wasn’t enough</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Fields/Paige McCullers, Hanna Marin/Caleb Rivers, Toby Cavanaugh/Spencer Hastings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paily Collection [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loving You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paige grinned at the sight of her girlfriend’s eyes. “Hey.”</p><p>They hadn’t seen each other in almost three weeks. Paige’s parents had essentially kept her under house arrest except for school and swim practice, which meant that she and Emily hadn’t even had a chance to see each other. They only had texts messages and emails, and after what they went through, that wasn’t enough.</p><p>So when Emily’s birthday rolled around, Paige arranged to have roses sent to Emily’s in the morning, knowing she wouldn’t get a chance to spend the day with her girlfriend, and that hurt.</p><p>Imagine her surprise then, the night of Emily’s birthday party, she’d heard a tapping at her window…</p><p>There was that noise again. Paige got up and stared at her closed window for a moment or two before opening the blinds.<br/>Down below her window stood Caleb, tossing pebbles at her window. When he saw he had her attention, he mimed for her to open the window.<br/>“Caleb!” Paige hissed once she had the window open. “What the hell are you doing here?”<br/>He grinned and gestured to his car behind him on the street. “Taking you to Emily’s party.”<br/>She blinked at him. “What?”<br/>“You’re gonna sneak out, and then I’m taking you to Emily’s party. So hurry up and get your butt down here- the girls can only keep Emily distracted for so long.”<br/>She started to protest, “Caleb, I—“<br/>“Will you just come on?” He said exasperatedly. “You guys need each other; I owe you for helping me out, and damn it I’m tired of hearing Hanna complain how lonely Emily is. Get down here. Now.”</p><p>Emily threw herself into Paige’s arms, causing the girl to take a step backward as she managed to catch her. Emily smelled like coffee and cinnamon, like she always did, and Paige’s heart skipped a beat as she buried her face in Emily’s neck.</p><p>“I missed you,” Emily choked out through tears, and Paige swallowed her own.</p><p>“I missed you too,” She murmured back, kissing the side of Emily’s forehead.</p><p>“Don’t leave me again,” Emily said, hugging her tighter.</p><p>“Never. I promise.”</p><p>Caleb grinned at the two and stepped away to let them have their moment. He then looked over at Hanna, who came up to him and kissed him sweetly. “You, sir, are a hopeless romantic.”</p><p>“Who me?” He joked, wrapping an arm around her waist and hugging her close. “Nah, I’m just someone who likes to see their friends happy.”</p><p>Spencer bit her lip, and then coughed politely, loathe to interrupt them. “Hey Em? Do you uh… want to still spend the night at my place?”</p><p>Emily didn’t even pull away from Paige. “Only if Paige comes too.”</p><p>Paige glanced at the girl over Emily’s head. She was incredibly surprised to see not only sincere apology in the other girl’s eyes, but a hint of a smile.</p><p>Spencer nodded. “Of course.”</p><p>Paige mouthed ‘thank you’ at Spencer, who just blushed and shrugged. “If you get caught, just don’t blame me.”</p><p>Aria clapped her hands together. “All right guys, let’s get to that game of Apples to Apples, since you guys are insistent on taking the title of champion from me.”</p><p>Toby laughed, “Not if I have anything to say about it! I own at this game.”<br/>---<br/>Pam observed the two girls holding each other from her kitchen. “Yes, she’s here.”</p><p>Ann McCullers sighed heavily. “Well, at least she’s somewhere safe. You’ll make sure she gets home safely?”</p><p>“I believe the girls are going to Spencer’s for a sleepover,” Pam said, “but I’ll let Veronica know.” After a moment, she said softly, “I think our daughters need each other.” She was indebted to Paige for helping to save her daughter- she’d heard the whole story, naturally.</p><p>She heard Ann sigh, and then her reply. “I’ll talk to Nicholas in the morning. We should let them have the other for comfort.”</p><p>Pam smiled as she watched Paige join the girls and Caleb and Toby in the card game they all had been playing. “I think so.”<br/>---<br/>Emily hadn’t stopped touching her all night, and she was really beginning to like this idea. The only time it had gotten a little awkward was when she tried to put her cards down, or do anything remotely useful- having Emily in the way was a bit silly.</p><p>To be honest, Paige didn’t mind it at all. She was delirious to be that close to Emily again, and she could tell Emily felt the same. Screw her parents- nothing short of death was going to pull her from Emily’s side.</p><p>They were now curled up in a sleeping bag on Spencer’s floor, Emily burrowed into her with her arms wrapping around Paige’s waist. They lay there, listening to the other breathe, and finally, Paige spoke up, her voice at a low whisper so as not to wake the others. “Emily?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I love you.” There, she’d said it. She said it, there it was, and whether or not Emily felt the same, she knew now how Paige felt.</p><p>Emily looked up at her, brown eyes wide and searching in the dark. After a moment, she smiled. “I love you too Paige. I’m not going to let anyone take you from me ever again.”</p><p>Paige’s eyes filled with tears, and she buried her face against Emily’s neck, shaking with quiet and relieved sobs. “I love you,” she whispered again, needing to hear Emily say it again.</p><p>“I love you too,” Emily whispered her whole body molding against Paige’s and shaking too.</p><p>They held each other, calming the other with their shared space, until Paige’s body finally relaxed against Emily’s. Eventually, they drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>